1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display (LCD) field, and more particularly to a display backplane and an LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises an LCD panel and a backlight module, wherein, the backlight module comprises optical films, a light guide plate, a backlight unit and a backplane. The backplane is the main supporting structure of the entire backlight module so as to protect the optical films, the light guide plate, and the backlight unit of the back light module, and to provide the required mechanical strength of the back light module.
In order to meet the requirement of the large-size LCD device, the backplane of the conventional art is an integral backplane. It is general made of an integral stamping process to make the volume of the backplane larger. The backplane with integral type occupies a larger volume of packing and shipping in the packing and shipping process. Therefore, the shipping cost of the product is increased.